Show Me Your Teeth
by BLACKxDOVE
Summary: Being called in the middle of the night, Emma is ordered by the mayor to investigate an abandoned cabin deep in the forest. When she arrives, Emma hits the other woman's car, giving it a good scratch. Promising to pay for the damages, the Sheriff is shocked when she finds that Regina doesn't want money. She wants Emma.


**Show Me Your Teeth  
**_Written by BLACKxDOVE_

* * *

Grumbling, Emma turns down the narrow dirt road that—_supposedly_—leads to an abandoned cabin; apparently teenagers have been breaking into the property for parties and participating in unsavory activity. What does the blonde care if a bunch of kids are having a good time, especially at two o'clock in the morning? Gripping the crackled material of her steering wheel, Emma grits her teeth as she realizes she is now the sheriff and it is her job—no, her obligation—to keep the citizen's of Storybrooke out of harm's way. Rolling her eyes as she gazes out the windshield into the dark forest surrounding her, the blonde can't help but blame the woman—who had called her out of bed only a half an hour earlier, demanding she investigate—for her current occupation. If Emma hadn't wanted to one up the stifling brunette she would never have bothered running for sheriff—but the mayor got under her skin ultimately driving her crazy, and the blonde needed to beat her just so she could mentally rub it in Regina's face.

Biting back a yawn, Emma lets a smirk pull at her thin lips while a flood of warmth licks up her stomach and into her chest—it had felt damn good to see the arrogant, self-righteous grin ripped off the mayor's full lips when she acknowledged the blonde winning the election. So consumed with her memories of victory, Emma isn't paying attention to the thin road ahead of her, but is startled out of her thoughts when she is jolted forward, her beat up bug smashing into an unknown object. Groaning as a throbbing ache grabs a hold of her sternum, Emma pushes herself off of the steering wheel that had jabbed into her ribcage. Rubbing a cool hand over her forehead, the blonde squints her green eyes narrowly, trying to make out the object that she has collided into. As her retinas adjust to the darkness, Emma's mouth falls open as she finally realizes what she has hit: the mayor's Mercedes. _Shit_…

"Ms. Swan!" As if on cue, Regina stomps over to the blonde's car and thrusts the door open, "what the hell did you do?"

"I hit your car, alright? Jesus…" Emma murmurs as the brunette's fiery glare penetrates her skin with a nearly painful element, "…look, I'm sorry—"

"_Sorry_ isn't going to fix my car, is it?" The mayor seethes as she grabs the blonde by the arm and unceremoniously pulls her from the confines of the yellow car—Emma merely growls in response. "No, I didn't think so."

Jerking away from Regina's grasp on her, the blonde takes a couple steps backward and surveys the damage of both vehicles. Crouching down, Emma reaches a hand out and feels the back bumper of the Mercedes—her fingertips brushing against chipped paint but luckily no dents or tears in the metal. Sucking in a deep, relieved breath, the blonde stands and turns to face the other woman—her dark eyes flash in the blackness as she purses her crimson lips tightly. Shaking her head, Emma slides her hands into the pockets of her jeans and shrugs nonchalantly as she leans against her car. If this night gets any more irritating the blonde is sure that she will explode.

"Look, the damage is minimal…" Emma starts, watching the mayor's face closely for any hint of malice or rage, "…I can pay you for the cost to get a new coat of—"

The playful glimmer that dances within Regina's gaze gives the blonde pause and she bites down on her tongue as the brunette begins to laugh. The rich, musical sound winds its way around Emma's body and she visibly shivers as she stares at the mayor beneath her thick lashes; her head lolls back as she smiles up at the sky—her throat long and exposed as her white teeth gleam in the pale moonlight. Gulping soundlessly, green eyes widen as Regina's head snaps forward, her full lips pressed in a devious smirk as she saunters toward Emma. The blonde's gaze tears up and down the mayor's delicious form viciously; her eyes hungrily eating up the tousled dark brown hair; the lithe frame encased in a beige trench coat that falls to mid-thigh, and the long, bare, olive colored legs that seem luminous in the faded light. By the time Emma's eyes meet the brunette's, Regina is standing directly in front of her; the toe of black stilettos teasing against the tip of scuffed, brown boots.

"Oh, no, dear," the mayor purrs as she leans forward, her lips nearly brushing against the blonde's, "I don't want your money—I want _you_."

"Me?" Emma almost squeaks, but finds her voice in time to sound moderately composed. "What do you want with me?"

"What do you _think_ I want, Ms. Swan?" The brunette scoffs, rolling her dark eyes dramatically for effect. The blonde seemingly does not get her suggestive tone, so Regina lets a single finger trail down the zipper of Emma's red, leather jacket as she explains further. "As if I couldn't make myself anymore clear…" the mayor starts as she opens the blonde's coat and slowly pulls it off her shoulders, "…I want your sex."

"You're joking!" Emma whimpers, actually squeaking this time as slender fingers run along her ribs; their heat seeping through the thin material of her tank top. "You've got to be joking."

"I don't joke."

As if to prove her point, the brunette takes a small step away from the shivering blonde and drops her hands to the knotted belt of her trench coat. Never taking her dark, burning gaze off of dilated green eyes, Regina's fingers quickly untie the strip of material and licks her lips teasingly as the jacket parts to reveal smooth, olive flesh—only two skimpy pieces of black lace covering her breasts and nether regions. Emma chews her bottom lip savagely between her teeth trying desperately not to release the loud moan that's quivering in her throat. But as the mayor surges forward and flicks her tongue over the blonde's trembling mouth, the moan escapes her and echoes throughout the trees. Smiling in satisfaction, the brunette's eyes flash as she bites down on a tender bottom lip before claiming the entire mouth with her own.

Sliding her hands within the open coat, Emma digs her fingernails deeply into the soft skin of hips as she pulls the mayor flush against her; their bodies shuddering in unison as their chests rise and fall rapidly. Lips and tongues assault one another viciously as teeth nip and bite every available surface. The brunette's fingers tangle in golden locks as she roughly forces the other woman deeper into her mouth—it's as if she wants to devour the blonde completely. As their lungs burn and ache for oxygen they both begrudgingly pull away from another; their hot breaths mingling in an invisible cloud of lust as their foreheads brush against one another. Regina's nails scrape down the blonde's scalp and trace along her jaw, her thumb stretching up to press against a kiss-swollen mouth.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Madame Mayor?" Emma pants, breathless; her cheeks flushed and her lips sufficiently bruised.

"Oh, I'm not trying, dear…" the mayor whispers as she lifts the blonde's arm and places Emma's trembling hand against the wet lace between her thighs, "…I _am _seducing you."

The blonde groans deep within her throat as a gracefully violent tongue licks up the side of her neck to her pulse point; sharp teeth dig into the vibrating skin roughly before the brunette sucks the flesh within her hot mouth. Dragging her blunt nails over the thin lace that covers the dark woman's sex, Emma rubs her fingers roughly against the material—her movements quick and jerking. Regina cries out against the blonde's throat as the swaths of pleasure ignite a screeching fire within her veins. Panting, with moist breaths, the brunette scratches her fingers down Emma's chest, pausing for a moment to squeeze clothed breasts, but quickly continues on her way until her long, slender digits are poised, hovering, over the opening of the blonde's jeans. Grazing her teeth over her full, bottom lip, the mayor flicks her hooded eyes up to meet cloudy green irises and bites down on the tender flesh as her hands quickly undo the button and zipper of Emma's tight, blue jeans.

Smirking devilishly, Regina slithers her hands up the blonde's tank top and scrapes her nails over the hot, toned flesh beneath her fingertips. Emma's abs flex and twitch under the brunette's palms, and the blonde can't help but arch into the woman's touch as her devious digits slide down to toy with the waistband of her underwear. The mayor dips a single finger within the red, cotton panties and her dark eyes roll in the back of her head at the feel of scorching, wet skin. But, before she can further explore the tantalizing depths between Emma's thighs, the blonde jerks them around so that Regina's bare back is pressed up against the cool metal of the yellow car. Hissing as the cold seeps into her spine, dark eyes flash in excitement as the brunette feels Emma's hands wander over her body in rough strokes.

"It would seem the tables have turned, Madam Mayor." The blonde groans as she dips her head to suck on a lace covered nipple.

"They've turned indeed." The Mayor breaths as her arms wrap around Emma's neck—her fingers digging into golden hair as she presses the mouth deeper against her chest.

Biting roughly at the thin, black material, the blonde moves her head a flicks her tongue out as she drags it up Regina's throat—nibbling against a strong jaw line before Emma claims the brunette's lips with her own. The mayor moans loudly into the blonde's mouth, and Emma smiles greedily as the rumbles of the other woman's vocal pleasure thrums through her body. Grazing her teeth over Regina's tongue, the blonde runs her hands down the body pushed against her own until her palms cup behind the brunette's knees. With an aggressive strength she never knew she had, Emma lifts the mayor and deposits her onto the hood of her yellow beetle. Regina gasps as their lips separate, and she digs her nails deeply into the blonde's scalp as she tugs on golden hair viciously—Emma seethes as the delicious pain pounds through her skull.

Stepping away, the blonde lets her fingers flutter over the warm, smooth skin of the brunette's thighs before she quickly pulls her hands away. The mayor's dark eyes glare at her in warning, as if to say that if Emma doesn't fuck her right now there will be hell to pay. Smirking, the blonde merely bends down and unlaces her boots in record time. Standing, Emma kicks off the brown, knee-high boots and quickly tugs her jeans down. As they bunch around her ankles, the blonde doesn't have the time to completely remove them before Regina reaches forward and pulls Emma roughly against her. Chuckling at the mayor's frustration, the blonde plants a chaste kiss on sneering lips and lets her palms grasp the brunette's hips. Fingering the waistband of black lace, Emma begins fumbling with the panties as she tries to pull them down toned thighs. A single dark brow rises as Regina looks at the blonde in curiosity, but the look of interest disappears from her beautiful face as Emma gives a violent tug and a loud rip trembles through the forest. The brunette's face flushes with anger as her lips part in surprise, but before she can berate the blonde for destroying the small bit of material, the mayor lets out a stilted cry as experienced fingers slither against her wet, hot center.

"Fuck!" This time it's a scream and Emma smiles victoriously as she lets two of her digits enter the woman—the blonde always knew that Regina would be a screamer.

"Enjoying yourself, Regina?" The blonde rasps in the mayor's ear, smirking as she feels tight muscles clench around her fingers—the body pressed against her shivers in pleasure. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

"Don't be so…a—arrogant, Ms. Swan—" the brunette pants, her hips meeting Emma's arm thrust for thrust, "—I've been…fucked by better."

"We'll see." The blonde chuckles, her green eyes rolling at the mayor's stubborn nature—even when having sex she was still irritating—sexy as hell, but irritating nonetheless.

Quickening her pace, Emma presses her thumb against the throbbing bundle of nerves and inhales the heavenly cry that envelopes her ears. Letting her head snap backward, Regina's dark eyes flutter closed as she bites at her bottom lip savagely. Needing more leverage, the brunette wraps her legs around the blonde's hips and breaths heavily as the heels of her stilettos dig into the backs of bare thighs—the new found friction is overwhelming. Feeling the sharp points cling to her flesh, Emma's wince transforms into a moan as the sting adds to the burning flame of her lust. Suddenly, the mayor's head surges forward with a fervent grace and she crashes her lips against the blonde's—Emma bites down _hard_ on a full lip and shivers as a growl encompasses her mouth.

"Open your mouth," Regina moans against the blonde's lips as Emma's fingers continue to thrust inside of her without relent, "show me your teeth."

Pulling away, the blonde knits her brows in confusion, but the glassy, hot stare that focuses on her lips makes Emma relent—if the brunette was into freaky shit the blonde would be more than happy to sate her crazy side. Barring her teeth for the mayor, Emma nearly swoons as her fingers are further lubricated with wetness and she bites back a moan as Regina licks her lips indulgently. As the straight, white rows of teeth gleam in the pale moonlight, the brunette groans in pleasure as she reaches a hand towards the blonde's mouth which opens approvingly. Smirking, the mayor presses a single finger against the sharp, even tips. Before she can snatch her hand away, Emma bites down on the salty digit and rolls her tongue around it—soothing the finger roughly.

"Mmm, sharp…" the brunette murmurs as she pulls the wounded finger from the blonde's mouth, "be sure to use them." The command comes as a whimper as Regina's legs fall off Emma's hips and she pushes the blonde onto her knees—writhing in delight as hot breath caresses her wet folds. The mayor lets a strangled whisper fall from her lips as the blonde's teeth grazes and bites over her sensitive thighs. "…be sure to use them…_a lot_."

Continuing the hurried thrusts of her fingers, Emma licks the juices away from the brunette's quivering legs, and hums in pleasure at the bittersweet taste the floods her tongue. As fingers wind around golden strands of hair, and nails bite into the firm skin of a scalp, Regina can't help but lose all control as her body starts to convulse—a cautious tongue sweeping over her center in feather-light strokes. As teeth sneak out and graze over her clit with more confidence, and digits pump into her viciously, a scream lodges in the brunette's throat as her thighs clamp shut against the face buried between them. The force of her impending orgasm sends shoot trails of fire through her veins and just as she is about to let go completely, the mayor pulls the blonde into a standing position and shoves her hand down the front of Emma's underwear. If she's on the verge of cumming there is no possible way that Regina is going to let herself fall into the pit of ecstasy without having had her fingers buried within the blonde's heated center.

"Jesus Christ!" Emma chokes out as two reckless digits thrust inside of her without preamble—her own fingers still inside the tight entrance of the brunette as the searing pleasure rips through her. "Fuck, Regina…"

Shaking off the initial surprise, the blonde lets her own fingers pick up their pace as she feels herself getting closer and closer to the point of orgasm. The mayor's olive skin shines in the moonlight as sweat speckles across her body—the tension rising her body's temperature to its limits. Emma lunges forward and forces her tongue into Regina's mouth—tasting every wet surface she can reach—as her muscles tighten around the brunette's fingers. As her body shivers and shudders violently with spasms, Emma can distinctly hear the mayor's screams of passion crashing around her as they slowly fade into the background—fade away from her ears as if Regina is running away from her. Confused, and unsure of what is happening, the blonde merely lets her green eyes fall closed as her orgasm finally explodes throughout her limbs—reverberating from her stomach out to her fingers and toes with its fluttering electricity.

Crying out, Emma's body flings forward into a sitting position as her eyes burst open. Shaking and sweating, the blonde realizes that she's alone in her bedroom with her own fingers nestled deeply inside herself. Panting, and frustrated, Emma pulls her hand away from herself and brushes the perspiration from her brow lazily. Taking large, gulping breaths, the blonde collapses back against the mattress as her heart rate stutters and trips back into a normal, regular pace.

"I can't believe it was a fucking dream…" Emma murmurs distractedly to herself as the throws the damp sheets off her body.

Sighing in disappointment, the blonde rolls onto her side and cuddles against the pillow, an emptiness encompassing her as her heavy eyes fall shut. As her breathing evens out, Emma is shaken from the realm of a light sleep as her cell phone buzzes beside her. Groaning, the blonde reaches a hand over and feels along the small, wooden surface until her fingers brush against the vibrating phone. Clutching it within her palm, Emma wipes at her blurry eyes until the bright display's words become clear, and the blonde can't help the devious smirk that tugs at her lips as she reads: Regina Mills. Perhaps her dream wasn't a regular dream after all, but maybe a premonition of sorts—Emma can only hope, her center clenching in anticipation as she answers the call.

"Sheriff Swan." The blonde greets, her voice thick and husky with sleep and arousal.

"Ms. Swan," the sound of the brunette's clipped tone sends delicious shivers down Emma's spine, "it seems there have been numerous complaints about—"

"—about the abandoned cabin outside of town and you were just informed about a break in because there is no one available at the Sheriff's Station." The blonde smiles into the phone as she can nearly hear the mayor biting her lip in confusion. "It seems my deputy is lacking in the merits of responsibility—I'm sorry you had to be the one to deal with it."

"Well," Regina starts, and the reply seems to come as a soft, whisper, "it's quite out of character for you to be so generous with niceties, but this does not change the fact that you made an irresponsible decision to hire the man in the first place." Pausing, the brunette pockets her keys—she feels compelled to see the woman face to face for some strange reason. She will simply call Kathryn and ask her to stay with her sleeping son as she finishes some dire _town business_. "I will see you at the cabin in promptly thirty minutes to investigate, Sheriff."

The line goes dead as the mayor's words thrust inside Emma's head—Regina is coming, she is going to be at the cabin just like she had been in the blonde's dream. With excitement thrumming through her body in rough, delicious currents, Emma jumps out of her bed and races through her bedroom in search of clothes. Already donning a tank top and underwear, all the blonde needs to find are her jeans and she's ready to meet up with the brunette. Her heart hammers in her chest as Emma scoops up the pair of pants she had worn yesterday and slides into them—the tightness of the jeans combined with her sweating skin and shaking nerves seems to cause complications, but the blonde merely takes her time as they ease onto her hips.

Spinning around frantically, Emma races out into the hallway, skidding clumsily, and grabs her boots that sit beside the door. Pushing her feet into them arrantly, the blonde laces them up messily but doesn't seem to care as her dream is literally materializing into reality—if she is going to fuck Regina she is certainly going to be there on time.

As Emma finishes tightening the laces of her boots, she quickly buttons her jeans and grabs her red, leather jacket from the coat rack—lazily tapping her pockets for her keys. There is only one thought that flutters through her mind: she is going to make sure she hits the mayor's car at least twice as hard as she had in her fantasy. Smirking in delight, the blonde opens the door to her apartment and jogs out into the hallway; the image of a gapping dent in the pretty black Mercedes flashing behind her dark green eyes. After all, Emma certainly doesn't mind having to pay double the amount for the damage—Madame Mayor drives a hard bargain, but the blonde is more than willing to accept and honor that bargain. Smiling luminously, Emma bites down hard on her lip—the anticipation clawing against her stomach—while she rolls her tongue over the sharp edges of her teeth.

* * *

**A/N: This is the type of crazy stuff that cramps up in my head when I find myself stuck on multi-chapter stories. For all of those who are following Rootless Tree, Ice Queen, and Once Upon a Candy Apple, I apologize for the lack of updates, but I assure you they'll be up soon! Anyway, this is a fun idea that found itself stuck in my head and begged to be written—so I agreed quite eagerly. With that, I hope you all enjoy this one shot because I definitely enjoyed writing it. As always, let me know how you felt about it by reviewing!**


End file.
